


Star Spangled Everything

by JediAvengerHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky is a little shit, Civil War hasn't happened yet, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shopping, Steve is so done, Stucky if you squint, but Bucky has been found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAvengerHunter/pseuds/JediAvengerHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are in the mall. Bucky finds a Hot Topic and decides to drag Steve around. Steve is not amused!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spangled Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this my first fanfic so if it sucks don't be afraid to let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcomed ^.^

Steve was enjoying himself spending the day with Bucky at the mall. It felt like old times, just the two of them having fun on a lazy day, wandering aimlessly. Bucky was still haunted by the memories of The Soldier but his therapy had come a long way and he was almost as Bucky as he was before the war. Before the train... 

No Steve's mind wasn't going there. He was having a nice day out with his best friend. That was until he heard the angry sounds of Rock music.

"Oh My God! Stevie come look!" Bucky exclaimed.

Steve followed the now super excited man toward the loud rock music. Bucky pointed to a sign on the window which read 'Avengers merchandise now in stock'. At the bottom it showed from left to right Clint, Natasha, Tony, Himself, Thor, and Bruce in the background all armoured up and striking battle poses.

Steve almost cringed at the sight.

"This I need to see!!" Bucky strode mischievously into the store ... the words Hot Topic were visable above the entrance. Bucky quickly looked around the Store until he saw what he was searching for and took off again.

Steve followed closely but when Bucky stopped he had to physically stop himself from curling into a ball!

All around him was the 'Avengers' logo with the tag line 'Earths Mightiest Heroes' on all most every product conceivable from T-Shirts to Travel mugs and everything in between. 

Steve could see his face or his shield printed on a lot these products. Turning to look at Bucky, he was instead met with a plush toy of Captain America held between a flesh hand with a metallic hand pressing down on the toy's shield

''Im Captain America"

"I'm The Star Spangled Man with a Plan" the doll  
stated proudly in a booming manly voice  
Steve couldnt hold it back anymore

he cringed visibly

"oh God....that sounds nothing like me"

Bucky chuckled evilly 

"Bucky why?"

"To see you get all grumpy why else" throwing the toy at Steve and walking off to examine more items.

Steve looked back at the plush toys and to his mild relief saw that his toy wasn't the worst. He didn't have wild bushy frizzy hair like Thor and Hulk and at least his dolls head looked proportional to the body unlike Iron Man. 

"Oh Steve Look!" 

Bucky drew Steve's attention to a series of small dolls. They had heads the size of a small fist with tiny bodies and two black circles for eyes. They were called POP! and there were a lot of them all from diffrent TV shows and movies (few of which Steve had seen) 

Bucky was pointing to a line of Avengers Dolls. Bucky Grabbed two one of Steve and Natasha.

"awww Steeeve they're shoooo cuuuute" 

"You know that Nat is going to kill you right?"

"I am willing to accept that risk"

While Bucky took his dolls to the register, Steve sighed and pulled down a Captain America to inspect but stopped when he saw the doll behind it. 

That night Clint Natasha and Sam went visited Steve and Bucky for a few beers.

"Hey Steve whats This thing?" Clint asked, He and Sam were looking at the bobble head dolls with great interest

"Oh Bucky bought em, its us"

"Holy Crap its Natasha" Clint laughed

Natasha sat staring at Clint as he brought the Doll up to his face

"Hey Nat Im great arent I?"  
Barton proceeded to poke the dolls head which nodded on its spring.

"and you totally suck in comparison?"   
more nodding.

The room errupted in laughter.  
Natasha took the toy from Clints hands.

"Laugh all you want at least i have a doll"

Clint's face dropped a little.  
"Hey Steve why didnt you get me a doll"

"Sorry buddy they dont seem to make a 'Hawkeye' Bobble Head or a Falcon one for that matter" Sam and Clint looked offended.

"thats bull! we're Avengers too ya know!" 

Sam and Clint began to complain until Natasha spoke up.

"Steve whos doll is that?"

"uhh That's Bucky"

Bucky shot up to see it for himself  
"i Dont remember this one!"

"I know I bought it i thought little Me could use some company when Natasha decapitates hers"

Bucky looked at Steve like he sometimes did, like Steve hung the moon and the stars 

"Wait he got a doll before us?!" Clint demanded 

the room erupted in laughter once more

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read I hope it was decent. let me know what you think ^.^


End file.
